Past That Haunts me
by BlackCristal
Summary: She had a peaceful life untill moving to Ikebukuro with her best friend,she meets two perfect guys. The day she makes the biggest mistake of her life killing a family,she decides to escape even though she knows her past will always haunt her. Will it all change when she meets her old Highschool crush. Shizuo X OC,violence and strong language.


Past That Haunts Me

**Alright! This is my first fanfiction i EVER wrote. Critics are welcome and i guess i should warn you, that english is not my native language,so i apologize for any fails in here,but you know..Your lern on your mistakes! ^^**

**There probably won't be any Rated M actions, i don't think i would be able to write smut right at the moment,so i hope this is good enough xD I hope you enjoy the story of Rie and her highschool and present life. There will be at least 3 chapters containing the Highschool theme, before i move into her present life in Ikebukuro.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Guess i should introduce myself,shouldn't i?

Well, my name is Rie Yamaisa, i currently work as a Hitman, even though i don't look like one. Most of the time at least. Before you say something, i don't really care what you think about it. I never had any special goals in my life. None of them suited me,you know? Even though, once i was thinking about working as a dentist, but then i found i don't really want to shove my hands into other people's mouths. It sure was a gross thought back there, although i guess it would save me some trouble, wouldn't it? Anyway. We should move on to the story, right? Sit back then, relax and listen.

It all had started in Highschool. I was around 16 that time. I never was the type who wanted people's attention, the only people i held close were my relatives. That is my older sister Hanae, and my granny. She was a lovely woman, always smiling, trying to cheer both me and my sister up. My sister though...i'm not the one who should judge her, but i don't find working as a stripper a proper way to get money.

Back to the subject. I was a loner as a junior, always alone, usually spending my time with sketching or reading. Everything to get my mind off of things. But then, she came into my life. Her name was Irie Fujusa, a typical happy-go-lucky type of person. She was the only one to extend her hand to me and...actually wanted to get close. It was nice. Be became friends pretty quickly, then best friends, and few months later, we were calling eachother „sisters"! Amazing, isn't it? She changed my life for better. I..wasn't so alone anymore, i mean. I still had granny and Hanae, but, i wasn't home so often anymore. I usually sat in the park all days after school and come back at night to get some sleep. But it all changed after i met her. I was coming back home everytime after school, eating a peaceful dinner with my family, i eventually invited Irie over, or she would invite herself. I didn't mind that, actually. She is the kind of person you want to spend your whole life with, as friends of course.

It was at the beginning of the school year. We were all very excited, especially me and Hanae, who have moved to Ikebukuro hoping to start a new, better life. Of course i took granny with me, i never would leave her in Asaka all by herself.

So, we've been walking towards the main gate, bags over our shoulders, full of books and things we both usually needed for pranks. I kept looking around. The trees, buildings, people. Everything was just...so new to me! I walked, at this point not paying attention to Irie at all, that is, untill i bumped into another student and fell backwards. Although,right before i was about to crash into the ground, i felt someone grip my wrist and hold me up. Quickly, opening my eyes i looked up at my saviour. He sure was pretty tall, blond mess of a hair, and a strong grip on my wrist.

„Are you alright?" i heard, a pretty deep and husky voice coming from the blond. I froze and immadently started looking everywhere. Everywhere but him. „Y-yes..! Umm..can you...?" as if he understood what i was trying to say,he pulled me back to my feet. I heard my friends giggle behind me. At times like this, i wish i knew how to deal with guys. Even though i was known as the toughest girl in Asaka, i had no idea how in Hell i will deal with moments like this,

„I'm sorry!" i quickly said and ran forward into the crowd, my face clearly showing embarassment. I ignored Iria's shouts after me, i just HAD to get away from there.

I stopped in one of the many hallways in the buidling, out of breath. I leaned forward,placing my hands on my knees. I tried my best to catch my breath, and for a moment i closed my eyes, then, everything went back to normal.

„ Heeeeeey~! RiRi!" i heard and turned my head to see the familiar redhead running towards me. „What the hell? Don't go running away from me like that!" she pouted,standing right beside me. I couldn't help but chuckle at how childish and adorable she looked. Leaning back up, i let out a heavy sigh „It was the most stupid thing i could've done, isn't it, Irie?" she only nodded, pout changing into a smile. I knew she wanted to say something, just by looking at her, but we were interrupted by the bell, and both of us had to say our goodbyes and head different ways.

It was a shame that we didn't get into the same class, but at least i could still see her.

Many thoughts had been flowing through my head as i sat at the desk practically at the end of the classroom, probably looking bored. I was alone in the room, well at least i thought i was untill i heard the same voice i heard outside. After i bumped into that certain person. „Ey', is it free?" he asked,nodding towards the empty seat next to me. I simply nodded and looked at my sketch book all of sudden finding it the most interesting thing in the world. Okay,i admit that this guy was my type,and i had to get a hold of myself. It wasn't like me to act all shy and girly! Godda-!

„ What's your name?" i heard and quickly turned my head to look at the blond male. „Rie." i answered, fixing the red bow around my neck „Rie Yamaisa, better remember it. It's going to be loud about me and my friend here pretty soon" i felt a smirk creep it's way onto my lips. His expression remained expressionless for a split second, then i heard him chuckle „Yeah? It'd be pretty interesting. Name's Shizou Heiwajima." he looked at me. Those golden eyes piercing right through me. But! I wouldn't let some crush at first sight ruin my real self! Oh no,it wasn't happening! I stared back at him, eyebrows slightly furrowed,before he gave up and broke the eye contact. _Point for me _i thought and smiled widely, my attention turning back to my sketch book as i doodled. I bet he thought that i may be a shy type. Well, i guess he thought that when i bumped into him and ran away.

As lesson started and everyone was allready seated. I felt eyes literally burning into my back, and turned to see a raven haired boy looking at me with a devilish smirk plastered on his face. I quirked an eyebrow, watching him write something on a piece of paper before he discretly handed it over to me. I hesistated before taking it and making sure nobody was looking before unfolding the paper and reading. _Hey. You're new? Thought so. Wanna meet up in the library? _To be prefectly honest, i was pretty surprised,but still wrote _Alright _before handing the paper back to him. With a corner of my eye, i saw him grin, then i turned my attention back to my notebook.

This was going to be an interesting day.


End file.
